


The Apocalypse but make it the Dream SMP

by moonbloom_6



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minecraft, Other, i guess, ill add tags as as i figure it out i guess, im kind of bsing my way through this, there is cursing in here btw, this is not at all planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbloom_6/pseuds/moonbloom_6
Summary: The title's pretty self-explanatory, but I'll update it when I figure the story out :)
Kudos: 10





	1. Trading

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this I didn't think I was going to post it, but my friends inflated my ego, so here it is.

Clay let out an excited yell as the drone hit the ground. George and Nick cheered him on as Clay ran over to see what the loot would be. As they got closer to the fallen robot, they noticed it was the smallest they’d ever seen.

“It can’t be that valuable, it’s tiny.” Nick groaned.

  
As Clay pulled the arrow out of the mangled drone, George shoved Nick’s arm.

  
“You never know,” he said.

Clay popped open the small compartment and fished out the small package that was inside. His fingers fumbled on the rough paper and tape wrapped around the box. George snatched the box from Clay’s hands and opened it. His face dropped as he dumped the pens out onto his hand. Clay and Nick groaned as George tossed the pens into his backpack.

  
“They might not sell for a lot, but they can be useful in some way,” George said, zipping up his backpack and slinging it back around his shoulders. “And we can always sell the drone for parts or something.”

  
Nick shrugged, obviously disappointed. “The value of parts has gone down since more and more people have started hunting drones. Everyone’s been selling them for parts and scraps.”

  
Clay slung his bow around his shoulder and gestured to Nick and George. “C’mon guys, we’ll just go to Wilbur’s.” Nick shoved the slightly mangled drone into his backpack. They trekked back through the sparse trees to the small gathering of ramshackle buildings that make up L’manburg. Clay pushed open the door to Wilbur’s place to see Niki standing at the counter.

  
She looked up, slightly raised her eyebrows, and smiled at the three men. “Hello!”

  
Nick pulled out the drone and placed it on the counter. Niki nodded and walked into the back room. A few moments later she reemerged with Wilbur. He took off his glasses and ran his hand through his hair.

  
“Hey, Will, lookin good.” Clay laughs. Wilbur rolled his eyes and grabbed the drone from off the counter. He frowned.

  
“This one’s tiny.”

  
George nodded. “Yeah, it was just some pens. Not very valuable, but y’know,” he shrugged. “Anything we can get.”

  
Wilbur carefully examined the drone. “I don’t think I’ll be able to give you much for this. It’s small, and Tommy and Tubbo have been bringing in a lot of parts recently.”

  
Nick rolled his eyes. “Goddammit. I can’t believe these children are doing better than us.”

  
Clay laughed and shook his head. “They’re naturals. It’s insane, they’ve only been hunting for a few months.”

  
The door banged open, and they all turned to see two silhouettes in the door frame, one significantly taller than the other. Tommy stepped in, grinning with Tubbo next to him. George sighed. “Tommy you’re so dramatic. You’re not that cool.”

  
Tommy shot George a glare. “Shut up George. I am cool as shit.” Tommy turned his attention back to Wilbur. “Hey Will. I’ve brought more stuff.” He walked over to the counter and pulled two drones out of his bag. Clay’s eyes widened slightly. Wilbur picked up the drones, and examined them casually. He squinted.

  
“Yeah, ok. I can give you 250 coins for both of these drones.” Wilbur set down the drones carefully and went to the small locked box on the counter.

  
Nick slammed his hand on the counter. “What?? Those are worth 150 at most.” He looked at George, then at Clay, then back at Wilbur. “You’re joking. You’re joking, right? At least say you can give us 100 for our drone.”

  
Wilbur dropped the coins into Tommy’s outstretched hand, then sighed and looked over at Nick. “It’s a small drone. Demand is low right now, so I can give you 75.” Nick groaned. Wilbur rolled his eyes. “Sorry Nick, but Tommy and Tubbo’s drones are larger than yours, and they have two. Times are tough.” Tommy smirked at Nick, and Tubbo gave him an apologetic smile as they exited.

  
“When have they not been. Since the Crash things have just been getting worse and worse.” Clay looked defeated, but he blinked hard a few times and seemed to come out of his thoughts. He looked back up at Wilbur. “We’ll take whatever you can give us.” Wilbur went back over to the box, then gave the coins to Clay. “Thanks, Wilbur. We’ll see you soon.” George gave Wilbur a wave as he walked out the door, Nick and Clay trailing behind him.

  
As the door swung shut Niki came up to Wilbur and patted him on the arm. “How are you doing Will?”

  
Wilbur thumped to the back room and sat down at the small table piled with drones that had been brought in in the past few days. Niki followed him, and the door clicked quietly behind her. “We better get to work,” Wilbur said, and pulled his tools and the first drone towards him.


	2. The Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy runs into Technoblade, who's on his way to visit someone he hasn't seen in a while. Fundy is on his way too, with a prisoner.

As Tommy and Tubbo trekked through the small town, that was more like a small cluster of buildings, they joked about Nick’s reaction to their spoils. As Tommy mimicked Nick’s outburst in a high falsetto, he suddenly ran into a tall, lean frame. “—you’re joking, you’re jok—” Tommy cut himself off and turned to see who he’d bumped into.

“Sorry about th—” His pulse raced as he realized who it was. His eyes traveled up to the pink-haired figure’s masked face.

  
“The Blade,” he heard Tubbo whisper behind him.

  
Techno’s shoulders shook with the light chuckle that escaped his lips. “That’s me.” He peered at them over the mask that covered the lower half of his face. “Long time, no see Tommy.”

  
Tommy gulped and looked to the side to avoid Techno’s piercing eyes. “Yeah. It’s been a while.” He stepped to the side to let Techno pass.

  
Techno stepped forward. “If you need me, you know where to find me.” He adjusted the crossbow and bag slung across his back and kept walking.

  
Tommy watched him walk away, regret and sadness in his eyes. Tubbo looks at Tommy, and cautiously touches his shoulder. “Tommy? Are you okay?” Tommy shrugged off Tubbo’s hand as they heard a shout behind them.

  
“TOMMAAYYYYYYY!!!!” Tommy and Tubbo whirled around to see Alex coming towards them.

  
Tommy throws his arms up in welcome. “BIG Q!! ME GUSTAAAA!!” They thumped each other on the back a few times, and then Alex went to Tubbo and thumped him as well. He smiled wide, and they could see that he had some exciting information. “Guess who I just saw fellas.” He looks between them a few times, waiting. “I just saw… the Blade.”

  
Tubbo looked nervously at Tommy again, remembering that Alex didn’t know. “Um, yeah. We just spoke to him.” Tommy gave Tubbo a look. Tubbo nodded, understanding.

  
Alex looked between the two of them, sensing something was off. He brushed it off. “You spoke to Technoblade?” Tommy nodded, looking proud.

  
Tubbo laughed. “You shoulda seen him, he was so awkward.” Tommy looked at him thankfully.

  
Alex howled. “You couldn’t even be cool for one minute??”

  
Tommy rolled his eyes and shoved Alex. “Shut up.”

  
As they trudged back towards the looming trees, laughing and joking, Technoblade came into town.

…

Wilbur didn’t look up as he heard the door swing open once more. “So what’ve you got so fast, hm?” he said as he looked up, expecting to see Tommy and Tubbo. His eyes widened as he realized who had just walked in. “Techno,” he whispers.

  
“Hello Wilbur.” Technoblade’s eyes glinted with the trace of a sly smile. “It’s been a while. How’s Niki? And Phil?”

  
“You know I haven’t spoken to Phil in years. You remember what happened.” Wilbur narrowed his eyes as Techno approached the counter. “Niki’s doing well.” The door behind the counter opened, and Niki stepped through.

  
Techno raised his eyebrows. “Ah, Niki. Right on time.” Niki looked worriedly at Wilbur, and then warily at Techno. “Hello, Techno. How’ve you been.” She spoke stiffly. Techno reached up to the mask covering his face, and removed it. Wilbur sucked in a small breath and looked away, seeming almost ashamed. Niki didn’t have any audible reaction, but she winced very slightly. Techno had revealed the long scar running from his ear to his lower lip. “I’m doin’ great, Niki.” He grinned. “Absolutely fantastic.”

…

“C’mere Geoorgeee!” Clay laughed, chasing George around the trees. George shrieked and Clay caught up to him and thwacked him in the back with a short stick. Nick started laughing, and George jerked the stick away from Clay, walked over to Nick, and thwacked him on the back of the head.

  
“Owww, what the heck George,” Nick rubbed the back of his head and glared up at George. “You have to admit he got you good.” George rolled his eyes and tossed the stick aside.

  
“I don’t understand why you can’t chase Nick around instead of me, Clay.”

  
Clay grinned. “Because it’s much more entertaining to watch you try to evade me, and Nick sucks at this.” Nick scowled at both George and Clay before dramatically falling back.

  
“You guys are so mean to me all the time.” He threw a hand across his forehead and sighed. “What did I do to deserve this.”

  
“I mean you are kind of a dickhead,” Clay suggested. Nick swatted Clay’s shin. George heard a twig snap in the woods, just beyond the small clearing they sat in. He raised a hand, and Nick and Clay fell silent, following George’s gaze to the two figures standing just beyond the trees.

  
“Show yourself,” George spoke loud and confident, his hand moving to the small blade on his hip.

  
One figure emerged, and then the other jerked forward slightly after the first. The first man was short but strong, with rusty orange hair and a fox mask with red splatters going across the nose and cheek. They then saw that the second man had his wrists tied with rope, and the rope trailed the first man’s hands. The prisoner was slouched over, but still taller than the redhead. He had a bloody nose and swollen lip.

  
“Fundy and Schlatt,” Clay muttered. “What the hell are you doing here?” He spoke up. “And what’s up with Schlatt?” Nick added.

  
Fundy stepped further, more into the light. “This dirtbag,” he jerked the rope forward and Schlatt with it, “Tried to kill me after I promised to bring him to town. I think he was trying to get my stuff and pawn it off for some money.”

  
Schlatt spat blood on the ground and rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself Fundy, I was just trying to get rid of you for the greater good. You know times are tough. It’s every man for himself.”

  
They all ignored Schlatt. “So you’re headed into town? Are you visiting Wilbur?” Clay asked.

  
Fundy’s eyes narrowed behind the mask as Schlatt let out a small laugh. “Yes. It’s been a while and my supply is running low. The next few towns are running low as well, so I thought I might as well pay a visit.” He spoke stiffly.

  
Nick’s mouth pressed into a thin line. “What are you going to do with Schlatt?”

  
“I’ll figure something out,” Fundy said, and they could hear the grin in his voice.

…

Wilbur’s door swung open for the fourth time that day to reveal another person he hadn’t seen in a while.

  
“Hey Dad.” Wilbur looked up, excited, but his expression changed when he saw his son’s companion. His face morphed into confusion and slight anger.

  
“What’s Schlatt doing here?”

  
Fundy shrugged. “I picked him up on the way, and then he tried to kill me. Claims it was ‘for the greater good’ or whatever.” Schlatt nodded behind him, seeming proud of himself.

  
Fundy stepped towards the counter, and swung his bag around so he could access its contents. He pulled out a small knife, a puch full of seeds, and some dried fruits. “What can I get for this?”

  
Wilbur pulled the pouches towards him, and examined the contents. “300.”

  
Fundy raised his eyebrows. “We both know this isn’t worth that much.”

  
“Maybe I have a soft spot for my son,” Wilbur shrugged.

  
“That soft spot is going to screw you over someday,” Fundy said, pushing the pouches and blade towards Wilbur.

  
Taking them, Wilbur stepped towards the small locked cabinet containing the small locked box. “I like to think that you wouldn’t screw me over, Fundy.” He glanced at Fundy from the corner of his eye, and watched him shift uncomfortably.

  
“You never know. People change. Circumstances change.” Fundy avoided his father’s eyes as he came back with the locked box. Wilbur handed the coins to Fundy, and as Fundy dropped them into the small bag that hung from his belt, Wilbur looked at Schlatt, considering.

  
“Leave Schlatt with me,” he decided. “We need to talk.”

  
Fundy hesitated for a few seconds, then handed Wilbur the end of the rope. He would’ve been a burden anyway. Schlatt chuckled, but they could see the anxiety on his face.

  
“What’re we going to ‘talk about’ Wilbur?” he asked, struggling to form the air quotes against the ropes around his wrists.

  
“Unfinished business,” Wilbur responded. Fundy nodded solemnly at his father, then left. Wilbur watched the door swing shut, then led Schlatt into the back room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna start workin on posting longer chapters :)

**Author's Note:**

> Short start, but I hope you enjoyed :). Still not really sure where I'm going with this, but I'll figure it out.


End file.
